Terada
|kanji = 寺蛇 |romaji = Terada |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Fumihiko Tachiki |affiliation = Claw's 7th Division (former) |occupation = Scar (former) |rank = |manga = Chapter 34 |anime = Episode 9 }}Terada (寺蛇, Terada) is an esper and a former member of Claw. He was part of the upper echelon called "Scar". Appearance Terada is a tall and thin man who seems to be middle-aged. He has a remarkably large scar over his nose to his cheeks that was inflicted upon him by the leader of Claw for a past mistake. He has black and white striped hair, a striped mustache, and a small striped goatee all in the colours grey and dark. He wears several rings on his fingers and has a modern and fashionable style. Personality Terada is a sly character who looks out for his best interests first. He is not above ignoring orders and double-crossing his superiors if he believes it would benefit him, or to rat out his comrades to avoid being tortured. While he holds great pride in his powers, he will also fight dirty, such as pretending to run away only to later attack his foes by surprise. He detests being humiliated and will seek revenge by any means necessary. He is described by Koyama as a very prepared individual, but he still let his guard down while confronting Mob and Teru, suggesting that he is prone to underestimating opponents who don't look strong. Like most members of the Claw organization, he is likely childish in his belief that Espers should rule over the world simply due to their power. Plot 7th Division Arc After hearing how Mob injured Koyama, he decides to go and kill him. He attacks Mob and Teru, but is quickly captured and interrogated for information on Ritsu's whereabouts. The two then force him to lead them to the 7th Division's headquarters, which he does begrudgingly. After arriving near the base he manages to escape. Soon afterwards, Terada ambushes Mob and Teruki on their way to the base, attacking with his whip-based telekinesis. He has a brief scuffle with Teru and even gives the young esper some trouble, but is quickly overpowered and defeated once Mob intervenes. World Domination Arc Terada is later seen to have left Claw along with most of the 7th Division after their defeat at the hands of Reigen and the others. When Claw takes over Seasoning City he decides to work together with Reigen and his allies to combat his former employers' plan for world domination. At one point Terada, along with Teru and several other former Scar members, are cornered by a group of Claw Espers in a run-down building. When he is recognized by a former colleague, Terada suddenly claims to just be a spy in a cowardly attempt to be spared. A brawl breaks out, and the heroes manage to defeat the team of Claw Espers, after which Teru confronts Terada, who explains he was just bluffing. Unconvinced, Teru has Kaito and Daichi perform lie detection on him, who come to the conclusion that Terada is fine and he won't betray them yet, much to Terada's chagrin. Terada later appears with Teru and the rest of Scar to back up Ritsu when he finds himself cornered by Shimazaki. They all attack at the same time, but can do little to fight his overwhelming power until Teru figures out how to predict Shimazaki's teleportation. They gain the upper hand for a moment until Shimazaki awakens his ultimate ability, Mind's Eye, and swiftly beats them all at once. Thankfully, Shimazaki is defeated by a passing Reigen and the battle is over. Powers & Abilities Terada is described by Teru as highly skilled, but nothing compared to Mob in terms of sheer power. His psychic aura takes on a red color with vertical lines running through it. Quotes *"Kageyama-kuuun, someone's been a bad boooy..." Notes & Trivia *Terada activates his Air Whips by extending his middle fingers, an obscene gesture that is considered rude in many cultures. *Terada shares his color and pattern of psychic aura with Ishiguro. References it:Terada Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:7th Division Category:Scars Category:Claw